


Sun down, time to shine, Laundry day

by Mikiri_Tohoshima



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Hanzo is tsundere, Laundry day, McCree has the hots, Overdrugs shapeshifter au, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 20:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10421112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikiri_Tohoshima/pseuds/Mikiri_Tohoshima
Summary: Ad Hanzo non piace che McCree sia entrato a far parte del branco, ma un giorno di bucato potrebbe fargli cambiare idea su di lui.





	

Hanzo non si fidava del nuovo arrivato. Non riusciva a farsi ammaliare dai toni, il lavoro di squadra, le sue continue dimostrazioni di quanto volesse proteggere il clan, far parte del clan, vivere con il clan… il leopardo delle nevi sentiva che sotto vi era qualcosa di losco, ma non era ancora riuscito a capire, ad inquadrare… Anche perché, nonostante tutto, McCree era bravo, sapeva rendersi utile e, purtroppo, agli altri piaceva. 

Che fosse andare a caccia, farsi una corsa con Tracer o fare la guardia, McCree era sempre il primo a proporsi e la cosa infastidiva parecchio l’ex erede degli Shimada, ma l’ultima cosa che voleva fare era causare dissapori, quindi, macinava i propri dubbi in segreto, rimuginando e pensando mentre cacciava o preparava da mangiare (sapeva di non essere un bravo cuoco però si stava impegnando ad imparare) o giusto poco prima di addormentarsi.

Le notti nel loro territorio erano calme e placide e ad Hanzo piaceva restare a guardare le stelle prima di dormire. Però da quando McCree era arrivato insieme a loro, non si fidava a passare quei pochi minuti di tranquillità in solitudine. Solo quando era il suo turno di fare la guardia si poteva perdere ad osservare il firmamento, rasserenando il suo animo turbato dagli avvenimenti che lo portarono ad esiliarsi dal suo vecchio Clan.

Un giorno, dopo che un vento fastidioso aveva soffiato per tutta la notte spostando la polvere e la sabbia del terreno e sporcando la loro casa, Morrison chiese ad Hanzo e McCree di andare a fare il bucato, ovvero trasportare tappeti, coperte e la stoffa delle tende fino al fiume, lavarle e poi riportarle al campo. Si trattava di un lavoro di almeno un paio di giorni, avrebbero dovuto portarsi dietro un po’ di provviste, poiché cacciare sarebbe stato particolarmente difficile, e avrebbero dovuto dormire all’addiaccio mentre avrebbero atteso che tutti i panni e materiali si asciugassero. Tracer sarebbe passata di tanto in tanto a vedere se avessero avuto bisogno di qualcosa, ma per la maggior parte del tempo i due uomini sarebbero rimasti da soli. 

Lui e McCree, soli per un paio di giorni a fare il bucato. Hanzo non capiva perché, ma tutto questo lo faceva sentire profondamente a disagio, però non aveva neanche intenzione di disobbedire a Morrison, dopotutto lui era il più forte tra i membri del clan e non poteva rifiutarsi di aiutare siccome per fare in modo che la loro “famiglia” si sostenesse, tutti dovevano dare una mano, quindi, di buon mattino, il leopardo e il lupo arrotolarono i pacchi di tessuto da lavare, sistemarono cibo e coperte pulite nelle sacche e, dopo aver salutato Morrison e Tracer, si trasformarono e partirono. 

Hanzo camminava dietro a McCree, per un fattore di sicurezza, e teneva gli occhi puntati sul posteriore del “rivale”, meditando e riflettendo sulle sue sensazioni nei confronti dell’altro, con la coda che si muoveva veloce manifestando la sua irritazione e frustrazione nel non riuscire a leggergli dentro. Dopo un po’, si distolse dai suoi pensieri perché venne chiamato. 

“Ehi tesoro, potresti anche smetterla di fissarmi, mi metti in imbarazzo”   
Anche se l’unico che si imbarazzò da quelle parole fu proprio Hanzo, che scostò lo sguardo e cercò di concentrarsi su altro, però sembrava che il lupo volesse proprio fare conversazione. 

“Sai, è la prima volta che per fare il bucato mi devo muovere per tempo e passare la notte fuori. Potrebbe essere un’avventura, cosa ne pensi micetto?” 

“Non sono un gatto, prima di tutto, e se pensi che questa possa anche solo sembrare un’avventura, ti sbagli di grosso. Abbiamo un compito da svolgere, gli altri contano su di noi ed è nostro dovere fare in modo che…” 

“Si, si, si, onore onore, obblighi obblighi, certo che non ti rilassi proprio mai dolcezza… Andiamo, guardati intorno, goditi il panorama, canta una canzone… Smettila di essere sempre così serio…” 

Lo interruppe McCree voltando appena il muso verso di lui e facendogli un cenno con la testa. Hanzo sospirò, sentendosi offendere, ma un alpha non avrebbe fatto l’offeso, quindi si limitò a soffiare un poco, prima di seguire il suggerimento del lupo e guardandosi intorno.   
Ogni volta si stupiva che di quanto quel paesaggio fosse così diverso dalle cime innevate di casa sua. Una distesa d’erba infinita, l’orizzonte frammezzato da qualche albero e ritagliato da delle colline lontane… Era mattino presto, quindi il sole ancora non batteva sopra di loro ed il cielo era colorato di un azzurro intenso, terso, senza una singola nuvola. Hanzo inspirò e si calmò, poi borbottò, continuando a camminare. 

“Io non canto.” 

McCree schioccò la lingua deluso, guardando avanti a sé, ogni tanto annusando l’aria per capire in che direzione dovessero andare per raggiungere il fiume. 

“Ah, peccato… anche se soffi e gnauli sempre, scommetto che se ci provassi avresti pure una bella voce.”   
Hanzo non rispose a quell’allusione, preferendo non continuare il discorso. Cantare senza che vi fosse un motivo di corteggiamento sotto era un tratto da omega, una debolezza… nel suo addestramento per rassomigliare ad un alpha si era tolto ogni gioia di essere sé stesso, pure quella del canto… però ricordava una voce sottile che gli diceva quanto fosse bravo e che il suo cantare fosse come il suono della neve che si posava su un lago ghiacciato. In verità Hanzo non aveva mai capito bene dove… quella persona cercasse di andare a parare con quell’analogia, però i suoi complimenti lo facevano sempre sorridere. Sentendo che il leopardo delle nevi non aveva risposto, McCree si voltò a guardarlo di nuovo e gli parve di cogliere un vago sorriso sul muso del suo compagno. Non rimarcò e guardò avanti, proseguendo il loro cammino.   
Quando il sole raggiunse lo zenit si fermarono a fare una pausa, tornarono umani, appoggiarono per terra le stoffe e mangiarono un po’ di quello che si erano portati. Il lupo cercò di sedersi un po’ troppo vicino al compagno e per poco non si beccò una graffiata, e quando provò a stendersi per fare un pisolino venne fatto alzare in piedi bruscamente da Hanzo, già mutato e con addosso la sua porzione di stoffa da portare. 

“Se vuoi riposare lo faremo quando saremo arrivati al fiume. Ora trasformati e ripartiamo.”   
Ogni lamentela fu inutile, Hanzo non volle sentire ragioni, allora McCree fu costretto a recuperare la sua porzione di roba e cambiare forma, sbuffando e ringhiando un po’ però acconsentendo a proseguire.   
Il viaggio durò ancora per un po’ di ore, i due predatori camminarono instancabili fino al momento in cui non raggiunsero il fiume.

Le acque cristalline erano quiete, abbastanza basse e la corrente scorreva placida, e appena lo avvistò, McCree si tolse di dosso il suo carico e si gettò dentro, sguazzando e schizzando come un forsennato, ridendo tutto contento. Hanzo si avvicinò lentamente, gli istinti felini che rabbrividivano alla vista dell’acqua, soffermandosi a posare in maniera ordinata le sue cose, tornando umano. Prese pure i tessuti che McCree aveva fatto cadere, rimproverandolo mentalmente e si mise a costruire delle strutture in legno e corda che avrebbero usato per appoggiare i panni senza sporcarli nuovamente mentre si asciugavano. Questa tecnica gliel’aveva insegnata Morrison la prima volta che erano andati a fare il bucato insieme. Sin da quando faceva parte del clan, Hanzo si stupiva di quante nozioni da casalingo conoscesse Morrison, ma non aveva mai discusso il suo ruolo, dopotutto, gli doveva molto.   
Mentre lavorava, ogni tanto il leopardo lanciava un’occhiata al lupo che se la godeva saltellando come un cucciolo, ma tornava subito ad occuparsi degli stendini. Lui non aveva tempo da perdere. 

Prima che riuscì a finire, McCree era già uscito dall’acqua, ansimando e gocciolante, si scrollò proprio addosso a lui e si mise a dormire sotto un albero, stanco e soddisfatto. Hanzo non volle disturbarlo, pensando che da solo avrebbe lavorato meglio, quindi, una volta finito di costruire le strutture, prese da una delle sacche l’erba saponaria, strinse un po’ meglio i capelli nel codino e cominciò. 

McCree si svegliò un paio d’ore dopo, guardandosi intorno e sbadigliando.   
Il suo naso venne colpito dall’odore di erba saponaria e polvere e i suoi occhi si posarono su una figura in ginocchio poco lontano da lì. Hanzo era in vicino al fiume a torso nudo e stava strofinando con gesti duri e controllati un tappeto. Le sue mani erano rosse e rovinate e la sua pelle chiara era imperlata da gocce d’acqua che riflettevano la luce del sole. Dopo qualche minuto si mise seduto, facendo un respiro pesante e si scostò un paio di ciuffi di capelli umidi dagli occhi, voltando lo sguardo all’indietro e puntando i suoi occhi castani sul lupo, irrigidendosi un secondo quando notò che era sveglio. In quel preciso momento, McCree sentì lo stomaco fare una capriola. Cambiò forma tornando umano e gli si avvicinò, sorridendo. 

“Allora tesoro, hai bisogno di aiuto?” 

Hanzo tornò subito a pulire il tappeto, scuotendo la testa e lasciando volare un altro paio di ciuffi neri. 

“No grazie, posso anche fare da solo se tutto quello che sai fare tu è dormire e grattarti la pancia…” 

Il lupo rimase in piedi a guardarlo, accarezzando con gli occhi la figura arcuata della sua schiena e la nuca scoperta… si leccò un attimo le labbra, lasciando vagare il suo istinto su come ci sarebbe stato bene un morso su quella pelle candida che si sentì colpire sulla gamba. 

“Non stare a fissarmi.”   
Esclamò seccamente Hanzo, alzandosi in piedi e dandogli il tappeto.   
“Vai a sciacquarlo e poi appendilo ad asciugare. Non ho bisogno del tuo aiuto, ma se devo fare tutto da solo, poi ci metteremmo una vita.” 

McCree fece un sogghigno, obbedendo subito, anche se, nel prendere il tappeto, lasciò vagare per qualche secondo le dita sulle mani bagnate dell’altro. 

“Ai suoi ordini, vostra maestà.”   
Scherzò, andando nel fiume a sciacquare la stoffa pesante. Non si era fatto sfuggire il rossore sulle gote di Hanzo mentre lo chiamava così, e compì il suo lavoro alla perfezione, sciacquando e stendendo i panni lavati. In poco tempo il suo senso dell’olfatto fu offuscato dall’odore dell’erba, e quando, verso sera, vennero raggiunti da Tracer, non riuscì ad avvertire la sua presenza. 

“Ehi ragazzi, Morrison mi ha chiesto di vedere come stava andando e wooo avete lavato quasi tutto! Ma siete davvero grandiosi, vedi Hanzino, sapevo io che a lavorare insieme avreste fatto faville! Insomma, avete bisogno di qualcosa, perché Morrison mi ha dato dell’altro cibo per voi perché non sa se avevate fame e poi ha detto che devo tornare subito, ma se volete che io resti posso pure farlo, anche se è il nostro papi non è mica il nostro capo e…” 

Hanzo e McCree la ascoltavano mentre il lupo sistemava le ultime stoffe e Hanzo, asciugato e rivestito, si era messo ad accendere un piccolo fuoco per riscaldarsi dopo tutta la giornata passata dentro l’acqua, infilando delle palline di carne su degli stecchini per cucinarle. 

“Grazie Tracer, ma non ci serve nulla. Abbiamo abbastanza provviste per poter resistere fino a domani e fare il viaggio di ritorno, ma riferisci a Morrison che gli sono riconoscente per la premura.”   
Tracer gli leccò una guancia con la linguetta, facendolo sorridere e facendosi accarezzare il pelo del collo.   
“Va bene Hanzino, torno dal papi. Voi fate i bravi e vengo a vedere come vanno le cose domattina.”   
Quindi, dopo aver preso un po’ di rincorsa, la ragazza ghepardo schizzò via. 

McCree si sedette dall’altra parte del fuoco, togliendosi il cappello e infilandosi un filo d’erba in bocca, mentre Hanzo cucinava. 

“Tipo simpatico tua sorella…”   
Cercò di approcciare, stendendosi su un fianco. Hanzo girò un po’ gli spiedini per fare in modo che si cucinassero in maniera omogenea, decidendo di smettere di ignorarlo. 

“Non è mia sorella, ma è come se lo fosse. È una brava ragazza, se non stesse tutto il giorno con la testa tra le nuvole a blaterare riguardo il suo amico immaginario…”   
“Intendi dire Winston? Si, ne ha parlato anche con me… ha una fantasia decisamente vispa o ha sbattuto la testa da piccola… fatto sta… che non parla solo di Winston, ma anche di te.” 

Hanzo sollevò la testa per fissarlo giusto un secondo, riabbassandola subito per evitare che gli spiedini si bruciassero. 

“L’hai sentita. Credo che parlare sia la sua seconda cosa preferita, dopo il correre. Probabilmente è per questo che andate tanto d’accordo.”   
McCree si mise seduto all’affermazione, facendo una risatina. 

“Molto divertente Hanzino, deve proprio averti messo di buon umore vederla se ti ha fatto diventare l’anima della festa.” 

Si stese nuovamente, prendendo lo spiedino che gli porse il leopardo e mettendosi a guardare il cielo che diventava sempre più scuro. Mangiarono in silenzio, ognuno con i propri pensieri, e dopo essersi definiti i turni per la guardia, il lupo gettò i legni dei suoi spiedini nel fuoco, si avvolse con una coperta e si addormentò, mettendosi il cappello sugli occhi.   
Hanzo appoggiò la schiena all’albero sotto il quale avevano disposto il loro campo, appoggiò le mani sulle gambe dispose in ginocchio e si mise ad osservare le stelle. Quella era una serata limpida come lo era stato il giorno e poteva contarle tutte, se avesse voluto. Tutti i miliardi di puntolini luminosi stavano in bella mostra, ed erano ancora più visibili poiché quella era una notte senza luna. Hanzo poi posò lo sguardo sulle fiamme che si stavano quasi spegnendo, lasciando delle braci color rubino, allora aggiunse un pezzo di legno, destando delle scintille arancioni che si sparsero tutto intorno ma senza bruciare niente. 

Il leopardo delle nevi si sentiva stanco. Gli occhi gli si incrociarono un paio di volte, mentre guardava le fiamme danzare e consumare il nuovo ceppo e, in un momento, chinò la testa sul petto socchiudendo gli occhi, volendoli riposare solo per un istante… 

Venne ridestato da un dolore acuto alla nuca e la schiena che gli fece aprire gli occhi come se si fossero illuminati da uno squarcio rosso. Il fuoco era praticamente spento, McCree era ancora addormentato e qualcuno aveva assalito il leopardo delle nevi, mordendogli e graffiandogli la schiena. Gli parve solo di sentire una voce sibilante 

“Lo sento che non sei un alpha…”   
E allora Hanzo reagì violentemente, trasformandosi e roteando su sé stesso, gnaulando e tirando una zampata al nemico, che si rivelò una iena. Il leopardo fece un passo indietro per aver spazio per poter attaccare, ma un'altra iena gli saltò sulla schiena, mordendolo ancora sul collo. Hanzo riuscì a scrollarsela di dosso scattando e salendo sull’albero, per avere un po’ di vantaggio, ma notò che i due nemici si avvicinarono a McCree ancora addormentato. Il leopardo delle nevi balzò giù dall’albero, proprio addosso al lupo che si svegliò, sentendosi soffocare dalla massa di peli. 

“Ehi tesoro, cosa accidenti…”   
“Ci stanno attaccando!”   
McCree rotolò su sé stesso, guardandosi intorno e fissando le due iene che ringhiavano. Allora sorrise, mutandosi in lupo e scoprendo le zanne. 

“Qui ci sarà da divertirsi…” 

La prima iena scattò, scartando di lato, ma McCree era veloce e robusto, e la fermò subito, colpendola forte nel fianco con il piatto della testa.   
Hanzo si sarebbe occupato dell’altra iena che stava girando avanti e indietro alla ricerca di un’apertura nella guardia del leopardo, ma Hanzo non fu da meno, rimase sulla difensiva, marcò ogni tentativo e poi saltò, arrampicandosi nuovamente sull’albero e saltando addosso al suo avversario, usando le unghie delle zampe posteriori per agganciarsi addosso a lui e mordendolo sulla gola, mentre la iena, confusa dal dolore, si mise a scalciare, correndo di qua e di là fino a quando non finì nelle braci. Hanzo saltò giù, tirandogli varie zampate e alla fine facendolo scappare a gambe levate. 

Giusto in tempo per poter aiutare McCree, che aveva intrapreso una lotta senza pari contro il suo rivale, mordendo, colpendolo con le zampe, la testa, cercando i suoi punti deboli, provando a gettargli sabbia negli occhi per accecarlo e rotolando in giro per potergli essere sempre alle spalle. La iena si stancò presto di quel gioco, preparandosi ad attaccare e mordere, e gli si lanciò addosso con tutto il suo peso. Però intervenne Hanzo.  
Il leopardo gli si agganciò addosso e usando gli artigli delle zampe anteriori e i denti gli aprì la gola, facendolo cadere e morire dissanguato.   
Era finita. McCree si mise subito a fare baldoria, scalciando un po’ in giro, 

“Cazzo si! Hanzino sei stato grandioso! Ho visto come ammazzavi gazzelle, ma questa è tutta un’altra storia! Sei stato fantastico!” 

Hanzo fece un sorriso modesto, trasformandosi e cercando la pietra focaia per riavviare il fuoco. 

“Ho soltanto difeso me stesso, non è stato nulla di…”   
Non riuscì a finire, sentendo come una fitta al collo e facendo una smorfia di dolore.   
McCree sentì subito che l’odore di sangue non proveniva solo dalla iena che avevano ucciso e si avvicinò al leopardo, tornando umano e visibilmente preoccupato. 

“Merda, merda merda, cosa ti hanno fatto, dove ti hanno colpito amico?”   
“Non… non toccarmi…”   
“Non ci provare a dirmi cosa devo o non devo fare, qui ti hanno aperto, fammi dare un’occhiata…” 

Lo fece sedere sulla sua coperta, facendo salire le fiamme e con delicatezza, tolse la parte superiore dei vestiti al compagno, vedendo tre profondi graffi ancora sanguinolenti e il segno di un morso vicino alla nuca. McCree si accigliò, fissando il cadavere della iena e si alzò in piedi, andando a prendere dell’acqua per pulire le ferite. 

Hanzo tremava appena, dal dolore, l’umiliazione, il pensiero di essersi dimostrato debole perché non era riuscito a restare sveglio… Era pronto ad affrontare una discussione, ma quando McCree tornò, gli ringhiò giusto appena, intento a farlo stare disteso e gli pulì i graffi, sospirando di sollievo quando notò che erano poco profondi e non avrebbero lasciato cicatrici sulla pelle perfetta del leopardo.   
Gli medicò pure il morso, facendo attenzione a toccarlo poiché era un punto delicato e poi prese un’altra coperta, sedendoglisi vicino.

“Ora dormi, farò io la guardia per il resto della notte.”   
“Se hai bisogno che faccia il terzo turno io…”   
“Dormi ho detto. Io me la caverò.”   
Hanzo si stese su un fianco, sciogliendosi il codino e lasciando i capelli liberi, posando l’ultima volta lo sguardo su McCree che guardava il fuoco con aria assorta. Allora fece un sospiro e chiuse gli occhi, addormentandosi poco dopo. 

Si svegliò quando il sole era già alto. Le sue narici erano piene dell’odore di erba saponaria. Si mise seduto, facendo un piccolo sbadiglio e si guardò intorno, vedendo McCree in ginocchio che stava lavando l’ultimo tappeto.   
La sacca delle provviste era ancora chiusa, segno che il lupo non aveva fatto colazione, ma il cadavere della iena era sparito. Senza chiedersi dove fosse scomparso, Hanzo si mise a preparare il pasto, senza ancora legarsi i capelli. Mentre cucinava, osservò McCree finire di strofinare, alzarsi, stiracchiare la schiena dalla pelle abbronzata, andare a sciacquare la stoffa e posizionarla sull’ultimo stendino. Osservando com’erano presi gli stnedibiancheria, Hanzo notò pure che metà di essi erano vuoti e che lì accanto vi era un pacco già pronto. 

McCree sospirò, strofinandosi sotto il naso con un dito per togliersi dalle narici l’odore della saponaria, quando il suo senso dell’odorato venne colpito da un profumo delizioso di carne cotta. Si voltò e arrivò al fuoco, sbadigliando e sedendosi. 

“Allora, bell’addormentato, come ti senti? Ho portato quel cadavere puzzolente lontano da noi e visto che c’ero, e mi ero pure sporcato, ho deciso di finire il lavoro. Comunque non riuscivo a dormire…”   
Hanzo gli porse la sua parte di colazione, senza guardarlo e senza rispondere.   
McCree notò che il leopardo portava ancora i capelli sciolti e sorrise mentre prendeva il suo cibo e cominciava a mangiare. Alla fine del pasto, Hanzo prese fiato e mormorò, abbastanza solenne. 

“Grazie per avermi medicato le ferite ieri sera. Ti sono debitore.”   
McCree alzò le spalle, finendo di masticare e gettando lo stecchino nel fuoco, sorridendogli. 

“Lascia perdere dolcezza. È quello che si fa in un clan, no? Prendersi l’uno cura dell’altro…”   
Hanzo lo guardò fisso, quasi sorpreso, ma si lasciò sfuggire un vago sorriso. E fu uno dei più bei sorrisi che McCree avesse mai visto in vita sua. 

Finirono di impacchettare i tappeti e le stoffe, se li caricarono addosso, anche se McCree insistette che Hanzo prendesse una porzione minore rispetto a quella dell’andata, e ripartirono. 

Morrison era fuori dalla tenda a riposare dopo una lunga giornata di caccia e preoccupazione riguardo ai due ragazzi del clan, ma gli salì alle narici un odore familiare. Sorrise, chiamando Tracer che andava avanti e indietro a rincorrere delle farfalle e insieme andarono incontro ad Hanzo e McCree. Si stava quasi facendo sera, il cielo era di un colore arancio brillante ed il lupo ed il leopardo erano stanchi, ma soddisfatti. Morrison sentì subito su di loro l’odore del sangue e delle battaglie e mentre li aiutava a trasportare i pacchi, chiese spiegazioni. 

“Abbiamo avuto giusto una scaramuccia ieri sera… il problema è che non eravamo vicini al confine, quindi, se c’erano loro potrebbero essercene degli altri.”   
Avvertì McCree, con un luccichio rosso negli occhi mentre raccontava dell’attacco avvenuto. Morrison annuì pensieroso e insieme andarono a parlarne in privato.   
Tracer si avvicinò ad Hanzo e, in forma ghepardo gli saltò allegramente addosso, cominciando a leccarlo tra le orecchie. 

“Allooooora, sembra che sia andata bene con McCree, vi siete divertiti?”   
Hanzo si fece assaltare senza problemi, posando le zampe sotto la testa e fissando l’orizzonte. 

“Potrebbe anche essere...”   
Il sole era tramontato del tutto e le stelle cominciarono a brillare nel firmamento blu. Hanzo si stese sulla schiena, rovesciando Tracer e sorrise, chiudendo gli occhi, sfinito. 

“Di sicuro, abbiamo vissuto un’avventura.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sta cosa non finiva mai, mi sono guardata video di battaglie tra leopardi delle nevi per coordinare un po' come fanno quelle bestie a lottare.


End file.
